


I Could Use Another Cigarette

by Synnerxx



Series: Kink'verse [3]
Category: The Shield
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, M/M, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane makes good on the promises he made to Lem earlier that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Use Another Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This has now become a series. What I refer to as the Kink'verse.   
> Prompt: Rimming from disturbinglynic

"Oh, fuck." Lem moans, bracing himself against the table he's bent over, naked and hard. The same table they've all played poker at far too many times to count. Now he's bent over it, legs spread with Shane on his knees, hands warm and rough on his thighs.

Shane smirks against his inner thigh. "Like that, huh?"

"Fuck, do it again." Lem pants, clenching his hands against the edge of the table.

"What, you mean this?" Shane asks before fucking licking a wet, broad stripe up the crack of Lem's ass and Lem's fingernails scrabble uselessly against the surface of the table. Fuck, if that's not amazing, Lem doesn't know what is.

Shane moves away again and Lem whines in his throat. "More!"

Shane snickers behind him, but his mouth goes back to where Lem wants it, teasing the rim of his entrance with deft little licks and fuck, why isn't it inside of him already?

"Please, Shane. Oh, God, please, just do it already!" Lem begs, not even caring at the moment that he is actually begging Shane. He's been waiting for this for hours when Shane had cornered him in the bathroom before they went out on the streets for the day, whispering hot and filthy promises describing in great detail what he was going to do to Lem later on, complete with a rough grope between Lem's legs.

"You're so demanding, but I guess I can give you what you want." Shane says and then, fucking hell, he is. He thrusts his tongue inside of Lem and holy fuck, this is amazing, Shane's amazing. He's licking and licking and fucking sucking and it's fantastic and Lem loves every fucking second of it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, Shane." Lem slurs against the table, toes curling and oh, he's so close, he can almost taste it, just a bit more.

So close that when Shane pulls away again, he almost sobs, so fucking close, and he pushes back, trying to find that wicked tongue again because he needs to come right now.

Shane's hands move up from his thighs to clamp down on his hips, preventing him from moving. "Darlin', remember what I told you when I bent you over the table?"

Lem pants, trying to scrape together enough brain cells to speak. "Don't move unless you tell me to."

"Then why are you moving?" Shane asks, one hand sliding down to cup Lem's ass, his thumb pressing teasingly close to Lem's hole.

"Because you fucking stopped." Lem groans, a slight whine in his voice.

Shane laughs, dark and sexy, and it does all sorts of novel things to Lem's insides like sending a spark of throbbing heat into his cock and making it pulse with need. "Yeah, I know, but only because I'm planning to do something a bit more fun."

"Well, hurry up!" There's a definite whine in his voice now, but fuck if he cares.

Shane laughs again and flips Lem over onto his back with ease. Lem goes willingly enough, still waiting on Shane to fucking do something and let him come already.

"My, aren't you a sight, darlin'." Shane drawls, looking over Lem's flushed and needy appearance.

"Yeah, so what was that new thing you were going to do?" Lem asks eagerly, not even caring how excited he sounds.

"Oh yeah. Wait here a minute, would you?" Shane smirks down at him and steps over to his locker, rummaging around in there for something.

Lem cranes his neck and watches him. "Now is not the time to be cleaning your locker, Shane!"

"You're so impatient." Shane clucks his tongue at Lem and shuts his locker, holding his handgun out for Lem to see.

"Fuck yes." Lem breathes, staring at the black metal glinting dully in the light.

"Such a greedy little slut." Shane grins wickedly down at him. He's still fully clothed, shirt still neatly buttoned even. Lem kind of hates him for that, but then Shane is getting back down on his knees in front of him and dragging his tongue up Lem's thigh and nudging the gun against his hole.

He trails his fingertips up Lem's cock, making him shudder and moan, pressing down onto the gun. Shane moves it away and thrusts his tongue back inside of him, making him yelp. Shane curls his tongue just right against Lem and he's shivering and moaning and then Shane is adding in two fingers, stretching him, preparing him for what's about to happen.

He whimpers and arches his hips because, fuck, this is really amazing, especially when Shane sucks hard and curls his fingers just right in a way that leaves Lem gasping and moaning, hands clenching tightly around the edges of the table.

Shane pulls his mouth away, picking up the gun with his free hand. He takes his fingers out of Lem and gets the lube out of his pocket, drizzling it along the muzzle of the gun, making sure none of it gets inside it.

"Ready, darlin'?" Shane asks, not waiting for an answer before pushing the gun inside Lem.

Lem throws his head back and nearly howls his pleasure out. "Fuck, fuck, Shane."

Shane laughs at his reaction, thrusting the gun in and out of Lem, watching him writhe on the tabletop. He pushes the gun inside of Lem as far as it will go and holds it there, ducking his head a bit.

Lem is stretched tight around the gun, skin shiny with lube and spit and Shane's glad he got the flavored lube as he leans forward and licks the rim where the gun meets Lem's skin.

Lem shudders underneath him, twitching lightly as Shane continues licking at the rim of his hole around the gun. Shane's other hand slides over his hip and wraps around his cock, stroking fast and hard and he pulls the gun out a bit before slamming it back into Lem, sucking bruises on his inner thighs.

Lem comes with a strangled scream of pleasure, slick heat spilling down over Shane's hand and his own stomach. Shane fucks into him still, drawing out the sensation before slowly pulling the gun out of him. He presses a kiss to his reddened hole, making him shiver as his tongue flicks out against it one last time.

Lem lays on the table, looking like sin itself, panting and still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Shane undoes his jeans and brings out his own neglected cock and jerks himself off swiftly, groaning when Lem's fingers tangle with his own over his dick, bringing him off even faster.

He comes hard across Lem's thighs, leaning heavily against the table. Lem drags a finger through the mess on his thighs and licks it clean, making Shane groan as he watches.

Shane pulls Lem up into a sitting position, kissing him hungrily.

"Now who's made a mess of who, darlin'?" Shane smirks at him when they part, eyeing the Lem's drenched thighs and stomach.

"Whatever. Just means you owe me a back scrub, right?" Lem grins at him.

Shane laughs, buttoning his again. "Get dressed. I'll take care of you at home."


End file.
